Azerbaijanball
Azərbaycanball |nativename = Azərbaycan Rəspublikasıtop|reality = ���� Rəpublic of Azərbaycan ����|founded = 18/10/1991 (rəsurrəctəd)|predecessor = Azerbaijan SSRball|successor = |ended = |intospace = Yəs|gender =Malə |type = Turkic|language = Azərbaijani (official), Russian (də facto official)|capital = Bakuball|religion = Shia Islam (majority) Sunni Islam (Small Minority) Athəism (Small Minorty) Orthodoxy|friends = Russiaball (Somətiməs) Hə is my rəal brothər! Middlə Asian Brothər Dagəstanball South Azərbaycanball Pakistanball Israəlcubə Turkmənistanball Gəorgiaball (natural ally) USAball Uyghurball Ukrainəball Latviaball Albaniaball (somətiməs, I don't hatə him) Uzbəkistanball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Gypsy rəmovər Kurwa Hungaryball Astrakhanball |government = Dominant-party prəsidəntial rəpublic|enemies = Arməniaball Yuo is of rightful Azərbaycan clay! Clay Stəalər and Fakə brothər Gypsyball Kurdistanball Russiaball (not rəally) Sərbiaball(somətiməs) YOU ARƏ RACİST YOU STUPD BURGƏR|notes = Origin: Oghuz Turks (mostly)|caption = Qarabağ is Azərbaycan!|likes = Kəbab, Mərcədəs, dronəs, oil, tərritorial intəgrity (only his own), historical rəvision, Əurovision, tall buildings, patriotism|status = Rəady to rəsumə nəxt Nagorno Karabakh war|food = Kəbab,Qutab,Düşbara|bork = həri, həri|hates = Kurdistanball (for my brothər); journalists that say things hə doəsn't likə, Sharia Law, Salafis|affiliation = Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə, kind of UNball. (Actually CISball.)|military = STRONK!|onlypredecessor = Azərbaycan SSRball|predicon = Azerbaijan SSR}}Azərbaycanball is a countryball in South Caucasus, littlə brothər of Turkəyball. Lovəs Kəbab. Hatəs only Arməniaball and partly Russiaball for supporting thə formər (though səəms to bə finə with purchasing Russian wəapons). Has a lots of oil. Is thə richəst country in Caucasus too, though bəcausə of falling oil pricəs, is currəntly in əconomic turmoil. Don't want to bə in any union. Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə! History Azərbaijan is a dəscəndant of thə Oghuz Turks but Azəri culturə also has somə Pərsian influəncə. For a long timə his clay was dominatəd by Caucasian Albanians(Not modərn Albania)and has bəən part of many Pərsian Əmpirəs. In 650 AD his clay bəcamə part of thə Khazar Khaganatə. Somətimə in thə 1200s his clay was part of thə Mongol Əmpirə. Soon as thə Mongol Əmpirə bəgan to collapsə many Pərsian Əmpirəs wərə in Azərbaijans clay but bəcamə part of thə Russian Əmpirə in thə 1820s. Hə soon bəcamə part of thə Transcaucasian fədəration in 1918 but soon bəcamə indəpəndənt. In 1920 thə Bolshviks invadəd Azərbaijan and Azərbaijan bəcamə part of thə Soviət Union until 1991. Hə has bəən having lots of conflicts with his ənəmy Armənia ovər thə Nagorno-Karabakh which is ovər 90% Əthnic Armənian but is currntly undər Azərbaycan's control. In modərn timəs hə still has somə conflicts with Armənia and hə has lots of oil which makəs him thə richəst country in thə Caucasus. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Family *Son: Nakhichəvanball *Brothərs: South Azərbaycanball, Turkəyball and othər Turkic Statəs, Pakistanball *Fathər: Azərbycani Dəmocratic Rəpublicball (1918-1920) *Grand Fathər: Safavidball *Grəat Grandfathər: Agqoyunluball *Grəat Grəat Grandfathər: Qara Qoyunluball *Grəat (3x) Grandfathər: Səljukball *Grəat (4x) Grandfathər: Turkic Khaganatəball Facts about Azərbaycan # Azərbaycanball can into oil and gas. USAball intənsivə # Azərbaycanball can into Judən-Kəbab. # Azərbaycanball is Kəbab, so dəfənd Kəbab. # Azərbaycanball can into rəlations with Israəlcubə. # Azərbaycanball can't into football. # Azərbaycanball is vodka rəmovər. # Turkəyball is Azərbaycanball's blood brothər. # Azərbaycanball is in conflict against Arməniaball ovər clay. RƏMOVƏ LAVASH! # Azərbaycanball '''can into spacə! # '''Azərbaycanball is onə of thə most anciənt countriəs in thə world. # Azərbaycanball '''is thə simultanəous intərprətər bətwəən Turkəyball and Russiaball. # '''Azərbaycanball is a "ə" usər. Spəcial ləttərs Əach ləttər in Azəri alphabət rəprəsənt only onə sound. Azəri (or "Azərbaycani Turkish") alphabət includəs somə ləttərs that arə slightly changəd. Thəy arə: Ö, ö; Ü, ü; Ş, ş; Ç, ç; Ə, ə; Ğ, ğ; I, ı; İ, i. Ö, Ü corrəsponds to Gərman ö, ü. Ə is closə to ä. Ş sounds Ənglish "sh", ç sounds Ənglish "ch". Ğ - Do you know how Frənch pronouncə "R"? YƏS! Azərbaycanball has both sounds: normal "r" and frənch "r" (in IPA ɣ), that is why Frənch "r" has its own ləttər: "Ğ" Havə you noticəd I and ı? It is likə Czəch "ý" or Russian "ы". That ləavəs İ. Don't bə afraid, this is əxact Ənglish I. Quotəs *"Qaqaş" - Məans "Bro", shortər vərsion is "Qaqa", "My brothər" vərsion (whən addrəssing to soməonə) is "Qaqam" which incidəntally məans "My poop" in Turkish. *"Oğraş" oʁrah - rhythms with "Qaqaş" but məans "Pimp", "Assholə" *"Ala" - məans "Həy", is samə with Armənian "Ara". *"Ə" - samə as "Ala" *"Göt" - litərally məans "Ass", usəd to dəscribə a trəachərous man like Ərməni. *"Gic" - məans stupid *"Təmizləyiciləri çıxarın" means Remove (Kebab) Removers like Ərməni and Serbiya. Rəlationship Friənds * Turkəyball - Qardaşım. Biz iki dövlət, bir millətik. Bəst bros, toghətər rəmoving Arməniaball. Whən əvər soməonə attacks mə Türkiyə is always on my sidə. And hə's stronk! But comə into Əurovision again so you can givə mə 12 points əvəry yəar plox. * Gəorgiaball - Only friend in Caucasus. Javakh is Gəorgian. Is also in thə G.U.A.M alliancə. * Turkmənistanball - Bəst stan əvər. But stop stəaling my oil!!! >:( * Pakistanball - Sünni stronk! And thanks for not rəcognizing Ərmənistanball! * Israəlcubə-Thanks for supplying wəapons. Wə shall rəmovə Iran. * Ukrainəball-Thanks for supporting mə. Wə both hatə Russia and wə arə in thə G.U.A.M alliancə along with Gəorgia and Moldova. We give 12 points in Eurovision. * Bəlarusball-Əvən though hə likəs Russia hə supports mə. * Northərn Cyprusbal-I am sorry I cannot rəcognisə you my nəphəw. Ənəmiəs * Arməniaball -Şitty thiəf who is trying to takə Nagorno-Karabakh and was strongər than mə but I am finally killing him. Yuo suck at Əurovision! 2011 Bəst yəar of my lifə!!! Worst ənəmy!!!!! * Iranball - RƏMOVƏ IRAN! Yuo having my clay yuo şitty Shia sməll thiəf, Türkiə will rəmovə yuo rəmovə khoməini rəmovə shah! * Nagorno-Karabakhball - You arə not Ərməni, yuo arə of azərbaijan clay. Əvən you big brothər wont rəcognisə you. * OSCƏball - Only thing Ərmənistan and I can agrəə on is how usələss yuo arə at solving Karabakh conflict. WAR IS THƏ ONLY WAY!! * Russiaball-Stop supporting Armənia and trying to to rəmovə Turkəy and kəbab. But thank you for giving 12 points at Əurovision and for wəapons. * Sərbiaball - Stop trying to rəmovə kəbab or əlsə I will rəmovə you!!!! But thanks for not rəcognising Nagorno-Kharabakh!I will not rəcognisə Kosovo. BUT STOP RƏMOVING KƏBAB!!!! Galləry Artwork ADR.jpg 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png L7 L1x-8YBs.jpg Azerbaiyánballbela.png AzerbaijanBall.png|Usər:ScrəwMcGru's Azərbaycanball Azerbaijan.png|Glorious Azərbaycan! VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics RrsKStT.png tVDSKnt.png|Can of into glorious dəmocracy dethstar.jpg Armenia Music is Best Music.png Azerbaijani_Warlord.png In_heaven.png WAGkAGj.png Georgia_Recognizes_Artsakh.png parenting.png CFhuQJb.png OSCE is useless 1.png Butov_Azerbaijanball.png BqtqFFB.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Turkey can into bully.png 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg howtodrawazeri.jpg Azerbaijanball_powerpuff.jpg strange.jpg Karabakh.jpg|NKR is fakə S6ukqVN.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Ls6Ymi3.png Z1tvf5E.png azerbaijan_and_isis.jpg|Chəating ISIS kantribolturk.jpg 017nOje.png azercanintospace.jpg|Azərbaycan can into spacə azarmhistory.jpg HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Shitty Neihbors.png Country Changer.png Language Oppresion.png Links *Facəbook pagə }} Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Caucasoid Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Ə users Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Armenia Haters Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Three lines Category:Secular Category:Azerbaijanball Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three line Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Star and Crescent Category:Remove Soviet Category:Oil Category:Dictatorship Category:Earthquake Category:Remove Vodka Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Turkic Category:Knives Category:Azerbaijanball Brother Category:Islamic Category:Islamball Category:Shia Category:Pro Israel Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Gyro remover Category:Israelcube supporter Category:Seperatist removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:GUAM Category:Turkic Speaking countryball Category:Turkic speaking countryball Category:Caucasia Category:Caucasian Category:Transcaucasia Category:Muslim Category:CIS Category:CoE Category:Caspian Sea Category:Oghuz speaking countryball Category:Eurasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Landlocked Category:Mongoloid Category:Red Blue Green White Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Lavash removers